guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Histoire de Heugnes
Histoire de Heugnes thumb|260px|Oignas-Heugnes (le nord est en bas de la carte) Heugnes est situé aux limites des anciennes provinces du Berry et de la Touraine, dans le département de l'Indre et la région Centre. Avant 1789 les habitants disent en plaisantant qu'ils dépendent du bon Dieu de Bourges et du Diable de Tours. Le comté de Buzançais dont dépend Heugnes est en Touraine. En 1726, selon le Dictionnaire universel de la France ancienne & moderne, et de la nouvelle France... : : Heugnes, Ognia, dans le Berry, Diocèse de Bourges, Parlement de Paris, Intendance de Bourges, Election de Château-Roux, Grenier à sel de Busançois, a 405 habitans. Ce Village est situé à dix lieues d'Iffoudun, trois de Busançois, quatre de Châtillon-fur-Indre, autant de Vallençai & à dix-sept de Bourges. On y fuit la Coutume de Blois & de Touraine. La Cure vaut trois cens trente livres. Elle est à la collation de M. l'Abbé de Miserai, qui s'appelle Barthélemy de la Fleuterie, Docteur de la Maison de Sorbonne. Le terroir est ingrat & ne produit que peu de bleds. Les deux tiers de cette Paroisse font incultes, n'étant que des grandes bruyères & usages. Il y a une forêt nommée la Forêt des Champs d'oiseaux qui appartient, ainfi que la Paroisse, à Madame la Duchesse de Beauvilliers. On adresse ses Lettres à Levroux qui n'en est qu'à trois lieuës de distance, ou à Châtillon - fur - Indre, qui en est éloigné de quatre. Les habitans font la plupart laboureurs & gens de journéeVolume 2 de Dictionnaire universel de la France ancienne & moderne, et de la nouvelle France, Cl. Marin Saugrain, Saugrain, 1726. p.174.. Le Dictionnaire géographique, historique et politique des Gaules et de la France, de Louis Alexandre Expilly, confirme en 1764 que : : Ognia, en Berry, diocèse & intendance de Bourges, parlement de Paris, élection de Châteauroux. On y compte 105 feux. Cette paroisse est à 2 lieues. & demie N. de Busançois, autant de Levroux, & 5 et demie N. O. de Châteauroux. Son terroir est peu fertile, & une partie est inculteDictionnaire géographique, historique et politique des Gaules et de la France, Louis Alexandre Expilly, 1764.. Ognia est un anthroponyme employé adjectivement : le nom d'homme gaulois latinisé Onnius, du gaulois Onnio attesté et issu du nom féminin''Les Noms des communes du département de l'Oise'', Volume 28 de Collection de la "Société de linguistique picarde", Maurice Lebègue, Jacques Chaurand, Musée de Picardie, 1994.. S'agit-il du nom gaulois onno, cité dans le Glossaire de Vienne, avec le sens de flumen au V siècle. Selon une autre source Heugnes vient du gaulois onna (rivière) devenu onia. On a sur la commune les sources du Nahon et de la Tourmente. L'Indrois prend sa source aux confins des communes de Préaux et de Heugnes, mais dans des bois de Villegouin. Un groupe de chasseurs-cueilleurs vivent à l'emplacement de La Butte-Montbel, sur le territoire de la commune de Heugnes à la période épipaléolithique (12.500 BC). Du temps de l'Empire romain de rares gallo-romains vivent dans des huttes et une voie romaine passe à Onia. Les débuts de la christianisation est marquée par l'établissement d'un monastère, à Ognia (Heugnes), au V siècle, vers 491, par Ursus de Cahors, connu sous le nom de Saint Ours, ou Ours de Loches. Cet ancien prieuré, dit monastère, relève de l'abbaye de Méobecq fondée par saint Cyran, sous le règne de Dagobert (628-658). Un ermitage dans la forêt d'Heugnes devient l'abbaye Saint-Nicolas de Miseray (1112). Géraud est le fondateur et premier prieur de cette abbaye. Aux temps du Gallia Christiana cette abbaye est occupée par des chanoines réguliers de Saint-Augustin de l'étroite observance. Le château du Rabry est possédé par les Menou jusqu'en 1651. Elle passe ensuite aux Marolles, par alliance, puis Huet de La Tour du Breuil, par héritage. La Vendée de Palluau, en mars 1796, est dirigé par un officier, Pierre-Alexandre de Marolles, seigneur du Rabry à Heugnes, puis maire de son village. En 1856, la commune de Heugnes est l'une des plus pauvres et des moins peuplées du département. Ses habitants ne s'élèvent pas au delà de 602. Les communaux, 4.216 hectares, des brandes, sont défrichés par des paysans venus du nord de la France et de Belgique. Mais Châteauroux interdit le défrichage du bois d'Heugnes. Heugnes devient une commune riche et très peuplée vers 1890. Résistance aux Allemands (1943-1944) L'agonie des communes rurales UN GROUPE DE CHASSEURS-CUEILLEURS A LA BUTTE (12.500 BC) . thumb|260px|Silex de la station épipaléolithique d'Heugnes.thumb|260px|Autres silex découverts à Heugnes.À La Butte-Montbel, sur le territoire de la commune de Heugnes des silex taillés et des burins, datant du mésolithique, découverts en 1972, attestent que la présence humaine sur ce territoire est des plus anciennes. En effet, la station de Montbel peut être même qualifiée d'épipaléothique. Nous sommes visiblement en présence d'un groupe humain vivant de la chasse, de la pêche et de la cueillette. Sur plus de 4.000 pièces étudiées, deux seulement sont du néolithique. Les conditions du gisement n'ont pas permis hélas de conserver du mobilier osseux, comme dans le Périgord''L'Indre, Le Bas-Berry de la préhistoire à nos jours'', p. 44.. Du fait que ces hommes ne connaissent pas l'économie de production, ils ne sont pas vraiment sédentaires. Sont découverts : * Nucleus unipolaires Nucleus pyramidaux Nucleus prismatiques Nucleus prismatiques angulaires . Nucleus à enlèvements croisés . * Nucleus discoïdes Nucleus globuleux Nucleus informes * Éclats d'avivage Chutes de burins Percuteurs Retouchoir * Lames entières Lame raccourcie * Lamelles épaisses (courtes lames) Lamelles entières Lamelles raccourcies Corps de lamelles Lamelles à bulbe enlevé Dont utilisées * Extrémités proximales de lames . Débris de lames * Extrémités proximales de lamelles Extrémités distales de lamelles . . Débris de lamelles * Microburins Écaille de microburin * Éclats non utilisés (à l'œil nu) . CassonsSOCIÉTÉ PRÉHISTORIQUE FRANÇAISE, 1981 /TOME 78/10-12, Montbel 7, Une station épipaléolithique, sur la commune de Heugnes (Indre), par Léonard et Philippe Cuffez. . La composition générale de l'outillage ne permet le rattachement de Monbel ni au Tardenoisien classique ni au Sauveterrien. Nous ne pouvons pas davantage rapprocher ce site du Beaugencien qui est pourtant le groupe humain le plus proche (env. 100 km), en raison notamment des différences dans le groupe des armatures. Quant aux stations publiées par G. Cordier''La Roche, Cordier, 1955 ; La Blancharderie, Cordier, 1964 ; Les Chaumeries, Cordier, 1958., elles comportent malheureusement des mélanges d'industries, nous éviterons donc les comparaisons''SOCIÉTÉ PRÉHISTORIQUE FRANÇAISE, 1981 /TOME 78/10-12, Montbel 7, Une station épipaléolithique, sur la commune de Heugnes (Indre), par Léonard et Philippe Cuffez... L'horizon 5 de Birsmatten est semble-t-il le gisement avec lequel Montbel 7 présente le plus d'analogie, mais l'éloignement des 2 sites gène la comparaison. Le nombre très important d'éclats retouchés, la présence de triangles isocèles et scalènes dans des proportions sensiblement égales et l'absence de trapèze nous amène à placer cette station dans un Epipaléolithique moyen, voire ancien. Montbel pourrait être le premier témoin d'un groupe autonome de population qu'il serait prématuré de vouloir dénommer en l'état actuel des recherches''SOCIÉTÉ PRÉHISTORIQUE FRANÇAISE, 1981 /TOME 78/10-12, Montbel 7, Une station épipaléolithique, sur la commune de Heugnes (Indre), par Léonard et Philippe Cuffez.. [http://www.persee.fr/web/revues/home/prescript/article/bspf_0249-7638_1981_hos_78_10_5288# ''Une station épipaléolithique sur la commune d'Heugnes] Aux Renardières, (Responsable : Gérard Coulon), une hache taillée géante en silex est découverte par M. Kiilich. Les Renardières. Les dimensions sont exceptionnelles : L = 230 mm, ép. — 68 mm, poids 1270 g.Gallia préhistoire, Volume 26, Partie 2, Centre national de la recherche scientifique (France), Ministère de l'éducation nationale, Centre national de la recherche scientifique, 1983.. UN TERRITOIRE FAIBLEMENT PEUPLE DU TEMPS DE ROME . thumb|260px|Hutte gauloise.Du temps de l'Empire romain, le territoire de la commune est presque vide d'hommes et les rares gallo-romains vivent dans des huttes. Donc il reste peu de choses attestant leur présence, contrairement au site gallo-romain des Sablons à PellevoisinPêcherat (D.)- Le site gallo-romain des Sablons à Pellevoisin (Indre). BGHAB, 15, 1983 & Tournaire (J.). Une panne de marteau de forgeron gallo-romain découverte à Pellevoisin (Indre). BGHAB, 15, 1983.. Une voie romaine, qui va d'Orléans à Poitiers, passe par Luçay-le-Male (Luciacus), et ensuite la paroisse d'Heugnes (Ognia), puis rejoint Jeu-Maloches, Selles-sur-Nahon, et Pellevoisin. Peu après, elle traverse le hameau de Vaux et va à VillegouinLes voies romaines du Berry. Saint Martin (316-397) venant de Valençay passe par Heugnes pour se rendre à l'antique Gabatum (Levroux). L'église de Heugnes lui est d'ailleurs dédiée. Il passe ensuite à Argy''Pages d'histoire sur Valençay et sa région'', R. P. Raoul, Le Livre d'histoire, 1968.. DE 406 A 1789 . Débuts du christianisme . thumb|260px|L'église et le monastère de Heugnes dépendent de l'abbaye de Méobecq.Les débuts de la christianisation est marquée par l'établissement d'un monastère, à Ognia (Heugnes), au V siècle, vers 491, par Ursus de Cahors, connu sous le nom de Saint Ours, ou Ours de Loches. Ursus vient en Berry et fonde trois monastères : Heugnes, Toiselay (Châtillon-sur-Indre), Protactinium (Pontigny). Puis il passe en Touraine où il construit un oratoire et un monastère à Sennevières. C'est le tour de Loches, sur l’Indre, dans le creux d’une montagne au-dessus de laquelle s’élève un château célèbre, qui porte le même nom que le monastère. Là il décide de ne plus aller ailleurs et d’y travailler de ses mains avec d’autres moines. Les quatre monastères dont la position est certaine, Toiselay, Heugnes, Loches et Sennevières, sont situés dans un rayon de six lieues à partir du point où la rivière d'Indre quitte le diocèse de Bourges pour entrer dans celui de Tours''Géographie de la Gaule au VIe siècle'', Auguste Longnon (1844-1911), Hachette 1878.. À sa mort en 508 nous ne savons pas qui lui succèdeGrégoire de Tours, vita patrum, cap. 18., juste qu'il les laisse depuis sous la conduite de personnes recommandables par leur sainteté. Hors de Tours sont créés les monastères de Saint-Senoch, d'Amboise, de Luynes-Maillé, de Heugnes et de Loches, après la fondation d'un monastère d'hommes dans la ville de Tours par la reine Radegonde (519-587). Ils sont crées par des laïcs, à la campagne, ce qui est original''Hommes de Dieu et fonctionnaires du roi en Gaule du Nord du Ve au IXe siècle (348-817), Histoire et civilisations, Temps, espace et société, Histoire: Presses universitaires de Lille, Jean Heuclin, Presses Univ. Septentrion, 1998.. Grégoire de Tours (539-594) mentionne plusieurs monastères du diocèse de Première Aquitaine (correspondant à la province ecclésiastique de Bourges), dont Heugnes (''Onia), fondé par le saint abbé Ours''Les moines de l'ancienne France (période gallo-romaine et mérovingienne), Volume 2 de Archives de la France monastique, Jean Martial Besse, Veuve C. Poussielgue, 1906.. Cet ancien prieuré, certainement construit en partie en bois, dit d'une manière abusive monastère, relève de l'abbaye de Méobecq, fondée par saint Cyran, sous le règne de Dagobert (628-658). Il ne semble y avoir aucun lien entre ce monastère et l'abbaye de Miseray, si ce n'est le territoire de Heugnes qui est commun aux deux. L'Abbaye Saint-Nicolas de Miseray (1112-Révolution) . - ''Locus fatis amoenum qui dictus est Miseraicum ubi nihil aliud quam opaca silva et fons ierat amoenus, 1112(Migne, Patrologie Latine, t. 179, col. 507 ; Gallia Christiana, t. II). - Miserai en 1158, mais aussi par la suite. - Miseraio, 1163[http://www.denisjeanson.fr/site_toponymie/lettre_a/lieux_aa/abbaye18csn.html Abbaye suivi d’un nom de saint ou de sainte]. - Ecclesia Miserationis, 3 janvier 1183A.D. 18-1 G 28, pièce 1, bulle du pape Lucius III.. - Fratres Miseracensis, 1192; - Abbatia Sancti Nicolai de Miseraio, ordinis Sancti Augustini, XIII s.A.D. 18-1 G 3, Pouillé de Bourges, p. 25. - Abbas de Miserià, XIII siècle[http://www.denisjeanson.fr/site_toponymie/lettre_a/lieux_aa/abbaye18csn.html Abbaye suivi d’un nom de saint ou de sainte]. - De Miseray, 1333. - Abbas de Miseray, ordinis Sancti Augustinii, 1327 (Pouillé de Bourges, p. 41). - Abbas de Miserayo, 1351 (Pouillé de Bourges, p. 68). - Abbas Miseraicensis, XIV siècle. - Ad presentationem abbatis de Miserei, ordinis Sancti Augustini, Bituricencis diocesis, XIVe s. (Pouillé de Tours, p. 34). - L’abbaye de Miseray, de l’ordre de Sainct Benoist, 1567 (Nicolay, Description générale de Berry, p. 147, 203). - Abbatem de Miserayo, Ordinis Sancti Augustini, 1648 (Pouillé de Bourges, p. 106). - Abbas de Miserayo, 1648 (Pouillé de Bourges, p. 120, 121, 131, 136). - Abbaye de Miseray, d’hommes, de chanoines réguliers de l’Ordre de Saint Augustin, Sanctus Nicolaus de Miserayo, patron : Saint Nicolas, collateur : le Roi, le Pape, 1720 (A.D. 18-J 1199, fol. 73). - Abbaye de Miseray, de Miseraio, ordre de Saint Augustin, congrégation de Friardel, 5 septembre 1766 (A.D. 18-2 F 147, fol. 11). - Abbaye Saint Nicolas de Miseray, d’hommes, de chanoines réguliers de l’ordre de Saint Augustin, Sanctus Nicolaus de Miserayo, patron : le Roi, le Pape, 5 septembre 1766 (A.D. 18-2 F 147, fol. 74). Abbaye Saint Nicolas de Miseray, paroisse Saint Martin d’Heugnes, ordre de chanoine régulier de Saint Augustin, patron : le Roy, collateur : bulles, 1772 (Pouillé de Bourges, t. 2, fol. 19b-20a). - Miseray, abbaye d’hommes, abbatiale, XVIIIe s. (Carte de Cassini). Abbaye de chanoines réguliers de l’ordre de Saint-Augustin, ordre de Prémontré, fondée dans la forêt d’Ogny, en 1112, par nobili viro Gisberto''Migne, ''Patrologie Latine, t. 179, col. 507.. Privilège d’Innocent II en 1140. La mense conventuelle est unie au grand séminaire de BourgesA.D. 18-5 G 194.. Bien National. A.D. 36-H 325 à 345. A.D. 41-6 H 1[http://www.denisjeanson.fr/site_toponymie/lettre_a/lieux_aa/abbaye18csn.html Abbaye suivi d’un nom de saint ou de sainte]. Le monastère d'Onia (fin du V seigneur de Buzançais... est père de Robert Ier et du bienheureux Hervé de Buzançais (944 - 1014), Trésorier du Chapitre de Saint-Martin de Tours. Tout aussi pieux que son frère, Robert, premier du nom, donne, en 989, son consentement à la fondation d'un ermitage à l'origine de l'abbaye de MiserayChalmel Jean Louis, Histoire de Touraine, depuis la conquête des Gaules par les Romains, jusqu'à l'année 1790..., Volume 3. p. 41.Les seigneurs de Châteauneuf-sur-Sarthe en Anjou: de Robert le Fort à la Révolution, vers 852-1791, Gérard Galand, Cheminements, 2005.. L'ermitage est, à cette époque, sous la tutelle de Sulpice, seigneur de Verneuil et de la Tour d'Amboise, qui succède vers l'an 1014 à son oncle Hervé de Buzançais (944 - 1014) dans la dignité de trésorier de Saint-Martin]Le trésorier de Saint-Martin de Tours, Jacques Boussard, Revue d'histoire de l'Église de France, 1961, Volume 47, Numéro 144.. Cet ermitage, en grande vénération dans toute la contrée, devient un collège de chanoines réguliers''Congrès archéologique de France'', Volume 40, Société française d'archéologie, A. Picard et fils, 1874. p. 456.. L'Abbaye Notre-Dame du Landais . Fonstable, ainsi était appelé dès le début du XII siècle, ce lieu tranquille et solitaire dans le creux d’un vallon protégé par la forêt. En 1115, un acte de donation nous dit que Ramburge et ses sœurs y bénéficient des libéralités des seigneurs d’Argy pour leurs étangs, leurs prés, leurs droits de pacage dans les bois. C’est dire que déjà des bâtiments nécessaires à une communauté religieuse s’élèvent autour de la fontaine[http://www.indre.fr/abbaye-notre-dame-du-landais Abbaye Notre-Dame du Landais]. Il semble que des ermites aient précédé cette fondation et, comme bien souvent dans de tels lieux où jaillissent des sources, nous pouvons supposer l’existence antérieure d’un culte païen qui s’est maintenu dans les débuts de la christianisation de la Gaule. Aujourd’hui, Fonstable, toujours vivante, est le symbole de la pérennité du site. L’abbaye est colonisée en 1129 par des moines cisterciens venus de l’Aumône (diocèse de Blois), et une première abbatiale est consacrée en 1135. Deux ans plus tard le Landais est en mesure de donner naissance à une abbaye-fille, Barzelle (près de Valençay), ce qui atteste de son développement rapide[http://www.indre.fr/abbaye-notre-dame-du-landais Abbaye Notre-Dame du Landais]. En 1147, l'abbaye cistercienne du Landais dirigée par l'abbé Hugues est placée par Eugène III sous la protection pontificale. Le premier acte permettant de dater l'installation des moines blancs en ce lieu est celui d'Eugène III''Les Religieuses dans le cloître et dans le monde des origines à nos jours: actes du deuxième colloque international du C.E.R.C.O.R., Poitiers, 29 septembre-2 octobre 1988'', Nicole Bouter, Université de Saint-Etienne, 1994.. De même sont connues les possessions du Landais : forêts, prés et terres cultivées, mais aussi sept moulins (sur le Nahon, sur l’Indre à Niherne et à Buzançais, sur la Trégonce à Villegongis), une forge et onze granges, des maisons de ville à Châteauroux, Villedieu, Buzançais et Levroux[http://www.indre.fr/abbaye-notre-dame-du-landais Abbaye Notre-Dame du Landais]. Les abbés du Landais jouissent d’une notoriété certaine puisque l’un d’eux est envoyé en 1227 à Rome pour plaider la cause cistercienne auprès du pape. Après les effets néfastes de la commende, le passage destructeur des compagnies protestantes en 1569 accentue la décadence. Réparé plus que restauré, le monastère n’abrite plus que le prieur et quelques moines lorsque la Révolution fond sur lui. En 1791 : les trois derniers moines sont partis. La majorité des matériaux sert à des constructions aux environs. Les vestiges de l’abbatiale sont utilisés convertis en cave, en boulangerie, en porcherie, et en remise[http://www.indre.fr/abbaye-notre-dame-du-landais Abbaye Notre-Dame du Landais]. De l'ermitage à l'abbaye (1112) . Le 11 juin de l'année 1089, deux clercs nommés Girard et Godefroy établissent un ermitage dans un coin de la forêt d'Heugnes, où se trouve une fontaine. Ces deux ermites s’installent au lieu-dit Miseray, et obtiennent des seigneurs de Buzançais qu’ils leur cèdent le lieu où ils ont édifié leur installation provisoire ainsi que la terre environnante qu’ils travaillent et qu’ils ensemencent Gallia Christiana, t. II, Instrumenta, n° 61.. Quel est leur lien avec les ermites de 980 ? Il en sont certainement les successeurs. Vers 1080, sous le pontificat de Richard II, archevêque de Bourges (1071-1093), plusieurs chapitres de chanoines réguliers de Saint-Augustin sont fondés en Berry, Miseray, dans la seigneurie de Buzançais, Plainpied, à peu de distance de Bourges''Congrès archéologique de France'', Volume 40, Société française d'archéologie, A. Picard et fils, 1874. p. 456.. L'abbaye est aumônée l'an 1112, par Gisbert, Hugues, Arbert et Amalfred, nobles personnages qui demeurent au château de Busency, le château de Buzançais. ''Cette abbaye d'hommes, de l'ordre de St. Augustin, en Berry, diocèse & intendance de Bourges, & parlement de Paris. Elle est située dans la châtellenie de Buzançois''Volume 4 de ''Dictionnaire géographique, historique et politique des Gaules et de la France. Par M. l'abbé Expilly, Jean-Joseph Expilly, Desaint & Saillant, 1766.. Les quatre frères ne sont pas mariés concèdent un fonds dans la forêt d'Ogny pour cette construction, avec l'accord du curé d'Heugnes.'' Les quatre frères donnent en outre le droit de prendre du bois pour bâtir et de labourer une certaine étendue de terre qu'ils déclarent exempte de tous droits de dîmes, de terrage, de cens et autres coutumes''Gallia Christiana'', t. II, Instrumenta, n° 61.. Le lieu que les deux clercs choisissent est assurément le plus agréable de la forêt et le mieux approprié à leurs pieuses intentions. L'endroit est agréable à vivre satis amoenum. Ils sont entourés de bois très denses et de sources, loin des fureurs du monde. Ces deux ermites, d'anciens chevaliers, prient, jeûnent, travaillent et font des veilléesRiley-Smith Jonathan, Luscombe David Edward, The New Cambridge Medieval History, p. 358.. Des chartes confirment l’étude des cartes de Cassini et de l’I.G.N., et les indications fournies par l’examen du paysage : les moines font défricher des terres jusque là incultes. Nos deux ermites sont confirmés dans la possession du petit domaine qui leur a été donné, par Audebert de Montmorillon, archevêque de Bourges (1093-1097) et ensuite par Vulgrin (1120-1137), le successeur du successeur de l'archevêque de Bourges. : Hujus autem Sylva; nomen est ognensis dictum scilicel ab ecclesia quoe dicta est Ognia, in quà Sylva Giraldus et Galfridus invenerunt locum tandem salis amoenum qui dictus est Miseraicum, ubi nihil aliud quàm opaca Sylva et Jons incrat amoenus Ubi parvum et angustum tugurium et parvissimum oedificantes oratoriumCongrès archéologique de France, Volume 40, Société française d'archéologie, A. Picard et fils, 1874. p. 456.. L'archevêque Léger (1099-1120), se rendant aux sollicitations d'Amalfred, le dernier survivant des quatre frères fondateurs de la Congrégation naissante, vient bénir le cimetière et consacrer l'autel en le dédiant à la bienheureuse Vierge Marie, à saint Etienne et à saint Nicolas. L'abbaye après 1142 . thumb|260px||L'archevêque saint Guillaume de Corbeil donne à l'abbayes la cure d'Hervault de Aruel. thumb|260px|Vente à l'abbaye de Miseray (1372) Situé sur l'actuelle commune d'Heugnes, le prieuré devient vraiment l'abbaye de Miseray en 1142. Elle est fondée pour des chanoines réguliers de l'ordre de saint Augustin. Le document est conservé aux Archives départementales de l'Indre sous la cote H 326 f° 6Cours de paléographie. Cette abbaye de Notre-Dame de Miseray est dédiée à saint Etienne et à saint Nicolas de Myre. Elle est aux limites actuelles des communes d’Heugnes et de Jeu-Maloches. Les disciples affluent : des moines de l'ordre de Saint-Augustin, originaires de Marchenoir dans la Beauce, et des laboureurs. Cette communauté d'Hommes ou abbaye de Miseray, est à l'est du futur village d'HeugnesConstable Giles, Three Studies in Medieval Religious and Social Thought, p. 73.. Le prieuré-cure Saint-Sulpice-le-Pieux est donné à l'abbaye de Miseray, par l'archevêque de Bourges (1188-1200), Henri de Sully, pour augmenter ses revenus. Elle lui abandonne la paroisse de Cloué, où l'église Saint-Martin dépend de l'abbaye. Le même, Henri de Sully, donne à cette communauté d'hommes le prieuré Saint Martin, en 1184Châteauroux Académie du Centre, Bulletin, p. 210 & 215.. L'église paroissiale d’Hervault est donnée en 1202, par l'archevêque saint Guillaume de Corbeil (1200-1209) à l'abbaye Saint-Nicolas de Miseray, éloignée d’environ 10 km. Les revenus de la cure étant insuffisants pour entretenir un curé séculier, l'église est desservie par l'un des chanoines de l'abbayeDesplaces Jean-Louis, Le florilège de l'eau en Berry, p. 42.. Les Augustins de Miseray obtiennent de Pierre Museau les terres nécessaires pour en établir un moulin à FloteA.D. 36-H 334.. Par charte passée en la cour de Moulins-sur-Céphons, l'an l203, Robert, seigneur de Buzançais, du consentement d'Alix, sa mère, et de sa femme, ratifie, en qualité de seigneur de fief, une donation faite aux religieux de Miseray (abbaye située à dix kilomètres de Moulins)Bulletin de la Société nivernaise des sciences, lettres et arts. 1880 (SER2,T8). p.563.. Année 1213. — Bulle du Pape Innocent adressée aux abbés de Déols, de St-Gildas, de Châteauroux et de Miseray en Berry, et qui les commet pour examiner les titres et privilèges du chapitre de Loches, les confirmer s'il y a lieu et réprimer l'audace de ceux qui seraient assez téméraires pour les attaquerMémoires de la Société archéologique de Touraine. Série in-8 (1842). 1864 (T14). Contient : Catalogue analytique diplômes, chartes et actes relatifs à l'histoire de Touraine..... Archives de l'Indre, H, 334, donation faite en 1252 à l'abbaye de Miseray par Geofroy d'Anor et sa femme : : Constituti in presentia nostra Gauffridus de Anor et Agnes ejus uxor, volentes animarum suarum saluti providere, dederunt et concesserunt in perpetuum, se et omnia bona sua mobilia et immobilia acquisita, et quod in posterum acquirent, Deo et ecclesie Sci Nicholaï Miseracensis. juin 1275 : Vente à Pierre de La Brosse; par l'abbé de Miserai, d'une rente sise en Touraine. Eaux et forêts : transaction en 1316 entre les habitants de Dressays et le cellérier de Déols. Bois de Miseray. Au début du XVI siècle, les religieux copient quelques-uns de leurs principaux titres, dont une vente du XIV siècleH 326 . Le document permet d'améliorer l'analyse de l'inventaire sommaire de 1876 : : Devant la prévôté de Châtillon, Guillaume de Paray, écuyer, vend à l’abbaye de Miseray les terrages des blés d’Heugnes partant ou lesd. relligieux et ou le seigneur de Busançois, les oubliages, avenages, gélines et cens dus à la Saint Brice, partant avec lesdits relligieux et la dame de Prye, les avenages et coutumes à cause des bois d’Oignons sur Jeu-Maloches, Heugnes et Selles-sur-Nahon, c’est-à-dire au puy de Saint-Genou de Chanteloue, partant avec lesdits relligieux tous ses droits à Heugnes, sauf ses serfs, pour 9 florins d’or vulgairement appellez franc, le mardi après Reminiscere, 1372Cours de paléographie. Les seigneurs abbés de Miseray gagnent plusieurs procès contre des seigneurs laïcs de la région, notamment en 1500 et 1519. L'abbaye a des droits sur une partie de la région de Saint-MédardDésigné dans certaines chartes aussi sous le nom de Saint-Mars.. La paroisse relève de l'abbaye de Miseray. Quelques officiers du présidial de Châtillon ont, avant 1698, des procès, tant avec la famille du prieur de Miseray, qu'avec cette abbaye, elle-même''Causes célèbres et intéressantes: avec les jugements qui les ont décidées'', François Gayot de Pitaval, François Richer, 1773.. Une note de dépenses de 1723, pour l'établissement d'une vigne par l'abbaye de Miseray ne nous permet pas de désigner de celle des paroisses sur lesquelles s'étendent les propriétés de l'abbaye (Jeu-Maloches, Heugnes et Selle-sur-Nahon), où la vigne se trouve établie (Arch. de l'Indre, H. 340). Nous trouvons à l'abbaye de Miseray à Heugnes, en 1743, la fondation d'une rente par Dom Jacques Gimonnet en faveur de la Confrérie Notre-Dame du Bon SecoursA.D. Indre, H 334.. Le P. Guillaume Féret († le 22 Xbre 1788), prieur de La Bloutière, est exilé, en 1765, à l'abbaye de Miseray, par ordre de l'évêque de Coutances''Aspects du monachisme en Normandie: actes du Colloque scientifique de l'Année des abbayes normandes, Caen, 18-20 octobre 1979. IVe-XVIIIe siècles'', Bibliothèque de la Société d'histoire ecclésiastique de la France, Lucien Musset, Maylis Baylé, Vrin, 1982. p.138.. Miserai et la Réforme de Bourgachard . Aux temps du Gallia Christiana cette abbaye est occupée par les chanoines réguliers de Saint-Augustin de l'étroite observance qui, de la Normandie, où ils sont institués, se sont répandus dans beaucoup de monastères, surtout dans le diocèse de Bourges. L'évêque Charles-François de Loménie de Brienne est à l'origine de la Réforme de Bourgachard. Un religieux bénédictin visite l'abbaye de Miseray avant 1717 et raconte son court séjour en ses murs : : ... l'abbaye de Miserai, qui depuis peu d'années a embraffé la reforme des chanoines reguliers de Bocachard. Le fouprieur en l'absence du prieur me reçut avec bien de la charité. Aprés que je luy eus exposé le sujet de mon voyage, il me demanda fi dans le Gallia Christiana nous mettrions que les églises cathedrales avoient été regulieres; je luy répondis qu'on le diroit de celles qui l'avoient été, comme de celles de Sées & d’Uzez. Il me demanda fi l'on en diroit autant de l'église de Roüen. Je luy répondis que je doutois fort que les chanoines de Roüen voulussent reconnoître que leur églífe ait été jamais reguliere. Il m'avança une raison pour le prouver ; mais elle étoit fi pitoyable, qu'un enfant l'auroit rejettée. Ce bon religieux étoit fort plein de la prétenduë anriquité & dilatation de son ordre, il s'avança jusqu'à me dire qu'il y avoit eu des chanoines reguliers à Cantorberie. Je luy dis que les moines auroient peine à luy passer cela ; mais il me repliqua qu'il étoit facile de les accorder, en avoüant qu'il y avoit eu des moines & des chanoines reguliers tout ensemble. Je le laissai dans son opinion, & je ne voulus point contester. L’heure de vêpres étant arrivée, je fus bien aise d’y affifter. Ils les disent à cinq heures, & pfalmodient seulement, mais avec de grandes pauses entre les versets & la mediation des versets, qui surprennent ceux qui n’y font pas accoûtumez. Les vêpres font suivies d'une meditation, & la meditation du soupé. Je mangeai avec eux au refectoire ; les penfionnaires y mangent aussi. On y fit la lećture d'un livre françois sur les devoirs des religieux, qui me parut excellent. Je crus d'abord que c'étoit un ouvrage de monfieur l'abbé de la Trappe ; mais ils m’affûrerent qu’il avoit pour auteur monfieur leur reformateur, & effectivement aprés y avoir fait quelque reflexion , je reconnus qu’il avoit été fait proprement pour des chanoines reguliers; mais fi on le rendoit public, il feroit utile à tout le mondeOù L'On Trouvera I. Quantité de Pieces, d'Inscriptions & Epitaphes, servantes à éclaircir l'histoire, & les genealogies des anciennes familles. II. Plusieurs Usages des églises cathedrales & des monasteres, touchant la discipline & l'histoire des églises des Gaules. III. Les fondations ..., Volume 1, Chez Florentin Delaulne, 1717.. Géraud, fondateur et premier prieur de cette abbaye . Gérauld (1080 - 1137) n'est que prieur''Le clergé de France, ou tableau historique et chronologique des archevêques, évêques, abbés, abbesses et chefs des chapitres principaux du royaume, depuis la fondation des églises jusqu'à nos jours'', par M. l'abbé Hugues Du Tems, Brunet, 1775. de cette abbaye de chanoines réguliers de Saint-Augustin. Le tombeau de Géraud est découvert avant 1897, en démolissant l'église. Parmi divers cercueils en pierre que l'on rencontre, il en est un qui attire surtout l'attention par ses vastes dimensions. Il renferme des ossements, des restes de riches vêtements sacerdotaux qui tombent en poussière au contact de l'air, et deux grands vases de terre de forme allongée de quarante-quatre centimètres de longueur. L'un d'eux contient une plaque de plomb, taillée en losange, de huit centimètres de côté, sur laquelle est gravée une inscription en sept lignes qui présente les quatre vers suivants : : Fulserunt late virtutum germina cujus '' : ''Hic situs es tumulo, Geralde loci prior hujus. : Sex annis decies prope qua sic enituisti : Tempore quo lanto similem tibi non habuisti. Traduction : Géraud, prieur de ce lieu, tu reposes dans ce tombeau, toi dont les principes de vertu ont répandu leur éclat au loin pendant près de six fois six ans, et tu as tant brillé pendant ce temps si long que tu n'as pas eu ton pareil. Une autre inscription, gravée sur les quatre côtés de la tranche de la plaque, qui a un centimètre d'épaisseur fait connaître que Gérauld ou Gérald meurt en 1137 : : Ex quo Salvator venit mundo reparator, anno millesimo centesimo lerque decimo septimo susceptus amoeno coeloCorpus des inscriptions de la France médiévale, Robert Favreau, Jean Michaud, Edmond René Labande, Centre national de la recherche scientifique, 1984.. Le Prieuré-d’Heugnes. Cne d’Heugnes. Le fief du Prieur d’Eugne, au prieur dud. lieu, 1639 (B.N.-Fonds Châtre de Cangé, n° 4835, Roolle des fiefz de Touraine, roolle de Buzançais, fol. 6). Fief. Les abbés de Miseray . thumb|260px|Saint Bernard de Menthon (vers 996 – 1081), chanoine régulier de Saint Augustin, et un de ses chiens. thumb||260px|Saint Alain de Solminihac (1593 - 1659), chanoine régulier de Saint-Augustin, puis évêque de Cahors. Commandataire ou commendataire. Cette dernière orthographe est plus ordinaire. On appelle de ce nom en Jurisprudence un ecclésiastique séculier qui est pourvu par le pape à titre de commende d'un bénéfice régulier, tel qu'une abbaye ou un prieuré, avec le droit de profiter des fruits du bénéfice tant qu'il en sera possesseur. La qualité de commendataire est opposée à celle de titulaire. Le bénéficier titulaire est celui qui est pourvu en titre du bénéfice; le commendataire est celui qui en est pourvu en commende seulement. Il y a des abbés & des prieurs commendataires. A l'égard des évêchés & cures, on ne peut pas les conférer en commende. L'abbaye de Miseray vaut aux abbés commendataires 2.100 à 3.000 livres de rente. Donc ils ne sont guère connus, à part ceux qui ont plusieurs bénéfices. Pourtant la taxe en cour de Rome n'est que de 150 florins''Volume 4 de ''Dictionnaire géographique, historique et politique des Gaules et de la France. Par M. l'abbé Expilly, Jean-Joseph Expilly, Desaint & Saillant, 1766.. * Girard de Niherne, abbé de 1143 à 1164. * Jacques, abbé de 1185 à 1206. * Matthieu, abbé en 1206, se démet après l'an 1219. Herbert Ricasson, chevalier, étant sur le point de mourir, fait appeler à Saint-Martin de Lamps l'archiprêtre de Levroux et l'abbé de Miseray, et en leur présence et celle de Mabilie d'Argy, sa femme, et de leurs enfants, il lègue à l'abbaye du Landais deux septiers de blé de rente. Mabilie est veuve en 1213 et se qualifie dame de Lamps. * Michel, abbé de 1225 à 1229. * Pierre, abbé de 1229 à 1247. * Hugues, abbé en 1247, il meurt en 1268''Le clergé de France, ou tableau historique et chronologique des archevêques, évêques, abbés, abbesses et chefs des chapitres principaux du royaume, depuis la fondation des églises jusqu'à nos jours'', par M. l'abbé Hugues Du Tems, Brunet, 1775.. * Luc Hugon, confirmé par Jean de Sully, archevêque de Bourges en 1268. * Éloi, chapelain d'Heugnes, élu en 1269, il est abbé jusqu'en 1283. * Jacques II, abbé de 1283 à 1296. * Pierre, 1296. * Hugues de la Chaume, XIV siècle. * Jean, abbé de 1340 à 1381. * Jean II, abbé de 1381 à 1399. * Guy, abbé de 1399 à 1400. * Robert, abbé de 1400 à 1432, envoie un député au Concile de Pise, en mars 1409. Le concile de Pise réunit 24 cardinaux (quatorze romains et dix avignonnais), 300 hauts prélats et des ambassadeurs venus de toutes les parties de la Chrétienté. * Guillaume Naudet, abbé de 1432 à 1446. * Philippe Salmon, abbé de 1446 à 1459. * Nicolas d'Argy, abbé de 1459 et 1461. A la Révolution la maison d'Argy réunit à une ancienneté de plus de sept cents ans des distinctions qui n'ont été le partage que d'un petit nombre de familles. Nicolas est un membre de cette riche et puissante famille de Touraine. * Etienne Chateauchalon, abbé en 1470 et 1485. * René de Prie (1451-1519) est fils d'Antoine, seigneur de Buzançois, Grand-Queux de France et de Madelaine d'Amboise. On le destine de bonne heure à l'état ecclésiastique. La haute position de son père et de son cousin, cardinal Georges d'Amboise, alors tout-puissant sur l'esprit du roi, lui vaut de nombreux honneurs et bénéfices. Successivement nommé grand-archidiacre de Bourges, puis de Blois, protonotaire apostolique, doyen de St-Hilaire de Poitiers en 1489, il est abbé commendataire de Notre-Dame de Landais (1473), de Sainte-Marie de Levroux (1474), de Bourg-Dieu en 1502, de Miseray (1500 et 1514), de la Prée-sur-Aunon (1513), et enfin de Lyre où il meurt. Il est également membre du Conseil du roi et l'un de ses aumôniers. Il est cardinal de Limoges au XIV siècle. * Bonaventure d'Azay, abbé régulier de 1522; écuyer, seigneur de La Celle-Draon en partie, en 1515, il présente un chapelain pour la chapelle Saint-Mathurin. Godemar de Menou est religieux de Mizeray, prieur de Saint-Martin de Cloué et curé de Pellevoisin, en 1516 et 1519. En cette année, il assiste au mariage d'Etienne de Marolles avec Catherine Souvain. * René II de Chouppes, bénédictin en 1527. * Louis Tiercelin, chanoine de Saint-Martin de Tours en 1548. * Guy II de Laage, abbé de 1584 ; * Edmé de Langé, fils de Louis et Françoise de Montagnac, et conseiller en Parlement, en 1586. * Antoine de La Forestie, abbé de 1595 à 1616. Il est le fils de Jean, sieur de la Porcherie, en Bas-Limousin, marié, en 1542, avec Antoinette de Juyé. * Jacques III Gontier, abbé de 1616 à 1643. * Louis de Jussac d'Entraigues, abbé de 1643 à 1668''L'Histoire de Berry contenant tout ce qui regarde cette province et le diocèse ..., par Gaspard Thaumas de La Thaumassière.. Gaspard Thaumas de La Thaumassière, nous parle d'un Louis de Jussac d'Entraigues, mais c'est un oncle. Les ''Pages d'histoire sur Valençay et sa région nous parlent, elles, certainement à tort d'un Charles, abbé de Miseray''Pages d'histoire sur Valençay et sa région'', R. P. Raoul, le Livre d'histoire, 1968.. * ??? Henri Le Grand, prévost de l'église Saint-Ciprien de Toulon, prieur de Souvigny et abbé de Miseray. * Bénigne Roy de Saint-Germain, abbé commendataire de Miseray et conseiller du roi en sa cour de Parlement. Il assigne aux religieux le tiers de ses revenus pour leur servir de pension''Le clergé de France, ou tableau historique et chronologique des archevêques, évêques, abbés, abbesses et chefs des chapitres principaux du royaume, depuis la fondation des églises jusqu'à nos jours'', par M. l'abbé Hugues Du Tems, Brunet, 1775.. * Thomas Le Gac, abbé de 1668 à 1679, est né à Saint-Calais, aumônier et prédicateur du Roi. Il réside à Paris, près de son protecteur, l'abbé de Saint-Germain par la faveur duquel il obtient cet important bénéfice ecclésiastique, l'abbaye de Saint-Nicolas-de-Miseray, au diocèse de Bourges. Il meurt le 15 septembre 1693, âgé de 77 ans, et est inhumé dans l’hôpital qu'il a fondé à Saint-Calais''Le clergé de France, ou tableau historique et chronologique des archevêques, évêques, abbés, abbesses et chefs des chapitres principaux du royaume, depuis la fondation des églises jusqu'à nos jours'', par M. l'abbé Hugues Du Tems, Brunet, 1775. . Dans la ville de Saint-Calais, Thomas Le Gac, conseiller, aumônier et prédicateur du roi, donne par son humilité, sa charité envers les pauvres et son zèle à annoncer la parole de Dieu dans les plus petits villages, des exemples dignes d'être suivis par tous les prêtres. Il fonde l'hôpital de Saint-Calais. Il s'y retire, et y meurt en 1693. Son corps est enseveli dans la chapelle de cet établissement''Essai historique sur l'influence de la religion en France pendant le dix-septième siècle, ou, Tableau des établissemens religieux formés a cette époque, et des exemples de piété, de zèle et de charité qui ont brillé dans le même intervalle'', Michel Pierre Joseph Picot, Vanlinthout et Vandenzande, 1824.. * Jean-Baptiste de Bongueret Le Blanc, en l'année 1679, mort le 9 décembre 1702, âgé de 73 ans, enterré dans la Chapelle de S. Nicaise. Il est Abbé Commendataire de l'Abbaye de Misseray, Prieur de Sainte-Honorine de Conflans, Chanoine pendant 36 ans, & Doyen de Paris pendant 26 ans. Acte de Foy et hommage par Jean Baptiste de Bongueret, abbé de Saint Nicolas de Miseray, pour raison des fiefs Robert et Miseray, relevant du château de Chastillon, 6 septembre 1683 (A.D. 37-C 603). * Louis II de Perta de Villemareuil, chanoine de l’église de Paris : 1692. Le 12 septembre 1705, le chanoine Louis Perta de Villemareuil dépose son testament : il demande à être inhumé devant l'autel de la Vierge à Notre-Dame de Paris ; il lègue à Madame la comtesse de Chiverny sa maison de Fontenay-sous-Bois. * François Baudin, 1704, abbé de Lonlay, nommé le 28 juin 1704, sur la démission de Louis II de Perta de Villemareuil. * Barthélemy de La Fleuterie, Docteur de la Maison de Sorbonne, abbé de Miseray, prêtre, procureur général du collège Mazarin, en l'Université de Paris, conseiller du roi, contrôleur général des rentes de l'Hôtel de Ville de Paris. * Jean Clément Gervaise est né à Compiègne, le 9 octobre 1703, sur la paroisse Saint-Jacques, rue du Perroquet. Il est fils de Jean Gervaise et de Marie-Jeanne de Billy, sa femme. Il est abbé commendataire de l'abbaye de Miseray, docteur en théologie, Grand Maître du Collège royal de Navarre à Paris. Son grand talent pour la chaire, l'intégrité de sa science et la douceur de sa conduite irréprochable lui ont mérité à la fois et l'estime des grands et l'amour de ses compatriotes. Il est appelé trois fois aux fonctions de syndic de la faculté de théologie. La troisième fois, il est choisi par arrêt de la Cour du Parlement pour achever l'exercice de l'abbé Lefèvre, professeur en théologie à la Sorbonne, à qui ces fonctions venaient d'être retirées par ce même arrêt. Docteur de Sorbonne, auteur de Lettre d'un Docteur en Théologie à l'Auteur des Nouvelles eccléfiaftiques. Le cardinal Paul d'Albert de Luynes lui écrit, le 7 décembre 1762. Pour étudier toute sa [http://searchworks.stanford.edu/view/9711493 Correspondance]. Nommé 1750, décédé en 1765 à Paris. * Pierre de Fraigne, Vicaire-Général du Diocèse d'Albi, Aumônier de Mesdames, Chapelain de Mérillot, même Diocèse d'Albi... ancien Aumônier de Mesdames de France, demeurant à Paris, rue S. Maur, fauxbourg S. Germain, Paroisse S. Sulpice, fondé de la Procuration aussi spéciale, à l'effet des Présentes, d'Illustrissime & Révérendissime Seigneur, Monseigneur Raymond de Durfort, Archevêque de Besançon &: Prince du Saint Empire, tant comme ordinaire en ce qui regarde le Diocese de Besançon, que comme Métropolitain en ce qui concerne l'Evêché & Diocese de Bafle...Tableaux de la Suisse, ou voyage pittoresque fait dans les XIII cantons du corps helvétique, Jean Benjamin de La Borde, 1784.. Nommé à Miseray 1765. Miseray après la Révolution . thumb|260px|Grande bâtisse construite à Mizeray sur l'emplacement et les pierres de l'abbaye. L'abbaye augustinienne Saint-Nicolas de Miseray disparaît à la Révolution. Les bâtiments sont vendus comme biens nationaux. Le citoyen Robin est l'acheteur de l'abbaye de MiserayVeillat Just, La Vendée de Palluau, souvenir de l'An IV en Berri . On parle de la ci-evant abbaye de Miseray, le 25 novembre 1791 (AD. 36-2 Q. Biens Nationaux) ou de l’église de la ci-devant abbaye de Miseray, 5 avril 1793 (AD. 36-2 Q. Biens Nationaux)[http://www.denisjeanson.fr/site_toponymie/lettre_a/lieux_aa/abbaye18csn.html Abbaye suivi d’un nom de saint ou de sainte]. Le Congrès archéologique de France écrit en 1874 : : Si l'on en croit les anciens du pays qui ont assisté aux saints offices célébrés avec une grande pompe et une grande piété par les chanoines, l'église de Miseray était remarquable par la beauté de son architecture ; mais, hélas! il n'en reste plus aujourd'hui que des vestiges enfouis sous terreCongrès archéologique de France, Volume 40, Société française d'archéologie, A. Picard et fils, 1874. p. 456.. Les pierres de l'abbaye de Miseray servent à construite un château au XIX siècle, dont le propriétaire est le vicomte Bernard de Bonneval (873-1945, fils de Anatole-Fernand de Bonneval, militaire et député monarchiste français''Annuaire des châteaux et des départements : 40.000 noms & adresses de l'aristocratie, du high life, de la colonie étrangère, du monde politique, de la magistrature, de l'armée, du clergé, des sciences, lettres et beaux-arts, de tous les propriétaires des châteaux de France, etc., avec notices descriptives, anecdotiques & illustrations'', A. La Fare (Paris). 1900 (A14)-1901.. Il se marie en 1904 à Dominique Elisabeth Pourroy de L'Aubérivière de Quinsonas. HEUGNES AVANT 1789 . thumb|260px|Françoise de Longwy, comtesse de Charny et de Buzançais, dame de Pagny et de Mirebeau, épouse le 10 janvier 1526, Philippe Chabot, Amiral de Brion, seigneur de Brion.thumb|260px|Duché de Saint-Aignan (le nord est en bas de la carte). thumb|260px|Turgot achète le le comté de Buzançais (1764). L'abbaye de Miseray est construite plus de 200 ans le bourg de Heugnes. Il se développe sur les bords du Nahon au XIV siècle. La seigneurie d'Heugnes dépend du duché et bailliage de Touraine, comme le reste de la baronnie et comté de BuzançaisKlimrath Henri, Warnkönig Leopold August, Travaux sur l'histoire du droit français,- Recueillis, mis en ordre et précédés d'une... p. 204.. Heugnes est une paroisse située dans la mouvance de ToursBulletin de la Société archéologique de Touraine, Guillaud-Verger (Tours). 2000 (T46).. De Haimon, compagnon d'armes de Charles le Chauve, est issue une famille qui prend le nom de Buzançais. C'est le premier Seigneur de Buzançais et ses environs connu, il vit à la fin du IX siècle''L'héraldique médiévale en Touraine'', Page 57, Robert Nussard - 1989 -. Heugnes et l'abbaye de Miseray n'existent mais il y a des serfs, des vilains libres au nord de cette seigneurie de Buzenciacum. On a vu que son petit-fils, Robert, premier du nom, donne, en 989, son consentement à la fondation de l'abbaye de MiserayChalmel Jean Louis, Histoire de Touraine, depuis la conquête des Gaules par les Romains, jusqu'à l'année 1790..., Volume 3. p. 41.. Au XIV siècle quand se développe Heugnes, Philippe de Prie est seigneur de Buzançais, qui est passée dans la Maison de Prie. Il est marié avec Isabeau de Sainte-Maure, qui en est veuve en 1347Chalmel Jean Louis, Histoire de Touraine, depuis la conquête des Gaules par les Romains, jusqu'à l'année 1790..., Volume 3. p. 41.. Jean de Prie, capitaine de la grosse tour de Bourges, est tué l'an 1427 en défendant cette place contre les Anglais. Avant cela il vend pour une moitié la seigneurie de Heugnes en 1426. Un certain Jean de Brizac vend l'autre moitié''Pages d'histoire sur Valençay et sa région'', R. P. Raoul, le Livre d'histoire, 1968.. Antoine de Prie, frère de Jean, grand-queux de France, seigneur de Buzançais... fait le rachat ou le retrait lignager de Heugnes''Pages d'histoire sur Valençay et sa région'', R. P. Raoul, le Livre d'histoire, 1968.. En 1525, elle appartient à René de Prie (1451-1519). Ce fief vient aux mains de Charles d'Espinay (1489), qui le vend, par acte du 7 juillet 1532, à Philippe Chabot (1492-1543). Philippe Chabot, comte de Charny et de Buzançais, amiral de France, ministre d'état, gouverneur de Bourgogne et de Normandie, meurt le 1er juin 1543, laissant plusieurs enfants de son mariage avec Françoise de Longwy, entre autres : Léonor Chabot (1525-1597), comte de Charny et de Buzançais, seigneur d'Ecueillé, grand-écuyer de France et sénéchal du duché de Bourgogne. Sa fille, Catherine Chabot, comtesse de Buzançais, est première femme de Guillaume de Saulx, comte de Tavannes (décédée en juillet 1609). Les Maussabré, qui suivent, et les autres seigneurs rendent hommage au comte de Buzançais. Françoise de Longwy, veuve de l'amiral, est dame entre autres d'Heugnes, Lamp et Écueillé Coustumes du Duché et Bailliage de Touraine, Jean Baret 1591. . En 1636, Heugnes appartient à la duchesse d'ElbeufMémoire pour Jean et Victor de Rochechouart. Paris, 1753, p. 8.. Nous avons la châtellenie d'Heugnes en 1668, qui fait partie du comté de Buzançais D'après un aveu rendu en 1668, ce comté comprend, outre la ville et les faubourgs de Buzançais, les paroisses de Saint-Étienne et de Notre-Dame du Verger, les châtellenies d'Heugnes, de Lamps et de Lair, les paroisses de Songé, Saint-Pierre, Saint-Martin, Menestreol-sous-le-Landais, Habilly, Saint-Lactencin, La Chapelle-Heurtemale, Chambon; les fiefs des Rosiers, de Montenay, de Labourie et du Petit-Rosier. Le village doit être assez important et riche, car certains contrats de mariage sont passés devant un certain Le Ber, notaire royal, résidant à Heugnes. Beaucoup de villages n'ont même pas un tabellion. Heugnes a deux autres notaires connus : * Penin Jacques (Heugnes 28/11/1641-Heugnes 01/01/1714), est notaire de la châtellenie de Heugnes ou de sa seigneurie. * Marteau Jean Baptiste André (Heugnes 17/08/1684 - Heugnes 13/04/1752), le gendre et cousin de Pénin Jacques, est notaire de la seigneurie de Heugnes. Aux Archives départementales de l'Indre, quelques-unes de leurs minutes peuvent y être consultées. En 1726 il y a une forêt nommée la Forêt des Champs d'oiseaux qui appartient, ainfi que la Paroisse, à Madame la Duchesse de Beauvilliers. La Duchesse de Beauvilliers c'est Marie-Anne de Montlezun (morte le 15 octobre 1734), dame de Pomeuse et de Lumigny, fille unique de Jean Baptiste-Francois de Montlezun, marquis de Besmaux, maître de camp de Cavalerie et premier cornette des chevaux-légers de la garde du Roi et de Marguerite-Geneviève Colbert de Villacerf. La liquidation des droits du duc de Beauvilliers, sur le comté de Buzançais, n'est terminée qu'en 1755, par un arrêt du Parlement. Le 21 août 1764, après de longues et nombreuses procédures, cette terre (dont mes bois de Champs d'Oiseaux) est mise en vente et adjugée au Président Turgot (1727-1781), moyennant la somme de 534.100 livres. C'est cette somme de 534.100 livres qui, avec les valeurs mobilières de la succession, fait l'objet de la distribution opérée entre les créanciers unis du feu duc de Beauvilliers, par l'acte du 26 octobre 1764. Au nombre des créanciers admis dans cette répartition figurent : Premièrement. '' Dom Jacques Gemonnet, prieur, curé de la paroisse d'Heugnes.'' 1° Pour 2 boisseaux de blé froment de censives qu'il a droit de percevoir par an, à chacun jour de Saint-Michel, mesure de Buzançais, sur un chezel, où il y avait autrefois une maison et d'autres bâtimens, depuis incendiés, cour et jardin, contenant environ 10 boisselées de terres, actuellement labourables en un tenant, situées au lieu de Theveau, paroisse d'Heugnes, joignant d'une part le chemin de Theveau à Heugnes, et des autres parts aux terres du moulin de Theveau et aux prés des Chanoines, relevant du fief du Grand Hôtel d'Heugnes, appartenant aux prieurs-curés dudit Heugnes. 2° Pour 2 poules de la même censive, à prendre sur le même terrain, à raison de 30 sols par an. 3° Pour ta même censive en argent sur le pied de 5 deniers par an, à prendre encore sur le même terrain. Les dits cens emportant lôds et ventes, saisines et amendes aux termes de la coutume de Touraine : le tout en conformité de l'arrêt contradictoire de la Cour du 17 mai 1763, qui a jugé la charge des dites censives au profit dudit sieur Gemonnet et de ses successeurs, prieurs-curés d'Heugnes. Deuxièmement. - M. Jean-Baptiste Aubepin, prêtre, curé de Pellevoisin...''Bulletin de la Société académique du Centre : archéologie, littérature, science, histoire et beaux-arts, P. Langlois (Châteauroux) 1898/10 (A4,T4,N4)-1898/12.. En 1764 les bois d'Heugnes font 800 arpents, soit environ 400 hectares. LES FAMILLES DE SEIGNEURS D'HEUGNES . Les Maussabré . Les Maussabré avant 1562 . Les premiers seigneurs majeurs d'Heugnes sont les Maussabré. Le nom de Maussabré, provenant d’un ancêtre Chevalier, Gilbert, resté mutilé, pendant les croisades et que ses compagnons n’appellent plus après ce drame que le ''mau sabré (= mal sabré)Mémoires de la Société historique, littéraire et scientifique du Cher, 1901 (SER4,VOL16 (DOUBLE)). Cette famille est possessionnée dans le Blaifois et la Touraine, dès le XII siècle : Chateauvieux, près Saint-Aignan, la Sabardiere, qui relevé de Montrésor, & Heugnes, qui relève du Comté de Bufançois. Après 1380 il ne reste à cette Famille, de la Seigneurie d'Heugnes, que la Terre du Bois-Saint-Père, qui en est un démembrement, un arrière-fief François-Alexandre de La Chenaye-Aubert, Dictionnaire de la Noblesse.. Le fief et seigneurie du Bois Saint Père consiste en une métairie située dans la paroisse d’Heugnes. Le fief de Bois Saint Pierre, paroisse de Pellevoisin, vaut 40 livres 6 sous 6 deniers, en 1639B.N.-Fonds Châtre de Cangé, n° 4835, Roolle des fiefz de Touraine, rolle de Buzançais, fol. 18.. L'hommage que Guillaume II de Maussabré rend en 1406 au Seigneur, Baron de Buzançois, pour la seigneurie du Bois Saint Père nous apprend que celle-ci est située à l'époque dans l'étendue des paroisses de Pellevoisin, d'Heugnes, de Préaux et de Villegouin. Il s'agit donc d'un arrière-fief important, même s'il est précisé que ses dîmes ne lui rapportent plus que 5 ou 6 muids de blé, comprenez environ 10 quintaux. Etienne de Maussabré est père de Guillaume, mariée à Jeanne Basset. Ils sont les parents de : : Guillaume II de Maussabré, écuyer, capitaine du château de Loches, 23 gouverneur de cette ville en 1380, seigneur du Bois-Saint-Père, de La Sabardière, de Vaux et de Châteauvieux. Il est l'époux de Jeanne de La Vernelle, fille de Guillaume de la Vernelle, seigneur de Saint-Martin-de-Lamps et du Bois-Saint-Père et d'Isabeau de Palluau. : Guillaume III de Maussabré, fils du précédent, est Seigneur du Bois-Saint-Père et de la Sabardière. Il achète de différents particuliers la terre et seigneurie de Villablin, qui relève du fief de Bois-Saint-Père. Marié en 1424 à Isabeau de SorbiersContrat de mariage notaire de Châtillon-sur-Indre.. Ils ont cinq enfants. La famille de Maussabré va se séparer en cinq branches, dont deux sont possessionnés à Heugnes. Les Maussabré du Bois-Saint-Père . thumb|260px|Bois-Rabry. : Jean de Maussabré (1425 - ap. 1480) est auteur de la branche des seigneurs du Bois-Saint-Père. Il partage devant le juge à Loches, en 1470, les terres de la seigneurie du Bois-Saint-Père avec sa famille. Seigneur du Bois-Saint-Père, avec les dîmes, bois, rentes, terrages qui en dépendent. Elles sont sises avec leurs dépendances ès-paroiffes de Pellevoifin, Heugnes, Préaux, Villegouin & Selles-sur-Nahon''François-Alexandre de La Chenaye-Aubert, ''Dictionnaire de la Noblesse.. Il a deux fils, avec Marguerite du Verdier (x 1480). : François de Maussabré du Bois-Saint-Père (1480 - ap. 1530), coseigneur du Bois-Saint-Père, marié en 1509 à Françoise de Laudière, fille de René de Laudière, escuyer, seigneur du Poirier (Gehée) et de Puy Meunier (Selles-sur-Nahon), succède à son père. François et Françoise de Laudière ont plusieurs enfants dont : : Jean II de Maussabré (1510 - ap. 1543), Seigneur du Grand Hôtel d'Heugnes, de Poiriers de Puy Ménier et du Rabry, Homme d'armes dans la Compagnie de Mr D'Aumont. Il se marie, en 1534, avec Françoise de Riou, fille de François de Riou, escuyer, seigneur du Grand Hôtel d'Heugnes et du Bois-Rabry. La dot est donc L'Hôtel d'Heugnes qui va perdurer au-delà la Révolution et la maison forte du Rabry. En 1535 et 1541, il rend hommage à l'amiral Philippe Chabot. Nous avons aussi l'aveu et dénombrement du fief du Grand Hôtel d'Heugnes, fait en 1543 par Jean Maussabré, écuyer, à cause de sa femme, à messire Philippe Chabot''Inventaire-sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790, Indre: archives civiles. titres de famille, notaires et tabellions'', M. Desplanque, Théodore Hubert, Archives départementales, Imprimerie et librairie administratives de P. Dupont, 1876. . Les Maussabré du Bois-Saint-Père protestants . Du temps des guerres de religion les châteaux des Maussabré, qui sont protestants, sont incendiésFrançois-Alexandre de La Chenaye-Aubert, Dictionnaire de la Noblesse.. Jean II de Maussabré et Françoise de Riou ont trois fils : : Brice de Maussabré, Seigneur du Rabry et de l'Hôtel de Heugnes, est homme d'armes de la Compagnie de Mr de Lancosme. De religion protestante il doit s'exiler avec sa femme et ses enfants. Leurs biens furent vendus ou donnés par le Roi à Jean de Menou, seigneur du Mée, qui en obtint la confiscation''François-Alexandre de La Chenaye-Aubert, ''Dictionnaire de la Noblesse.. : François de Maussabré, seigneur de La Gentillère et du Puy de Cloué. Il vend à son cousin François, seigneur de Villablin le fief du Puy de Cloué ainsi que sa part des dîmes et arrérages de la seigneurie du Bois-Saint-Père. De religion protestante, il périt au cours d'une guerre de religion et ses enfants fuient à l'étranger. : Denis de Maussabré (ca 1540 - 1614), Seigneur de La Baraterie, de La Maison-Neuve, de La Cour. Il porte les armes pour le parti huguenot, mais réintègre le sein de l'Eglise catholique. Il épouse à Palluau-sur-Indre, le 11 août 1559, Anne de Chollet, fille de Charles de Cholet, seigneur de la Joubardière (Palluau), et d'Olive de Laudière. Les Maussabré de La Baraterie . thumb|260px|Blason des Maussabré. Denis de Maussabré (ca 1540 - 1614) et Anne de Chollet ont deux fils, dont : : Denis II de Maussabré de La Baraterie (ca 1580 - av 1670). Il y a un partage des biens très modestes entre les deux frères en 1614 (notaire à Buzançais). Il se marie le 5 novembre 1615 (notaire à Buzançais) avec Claudine Riffay (ca 1600 - 5 juillet 1682, Heugnes). Ils ont quatre fils qui font constater leur noblesse d'extraction par jugement rendu en 1669. : Jacques Louis de Maussabré de La Baraterie (1626- 4 mars 1694 La Baraterie) est inhumé le 4 mars 1694 dans l'ancienne église de Heugnes. Escuyer, d'abord seigneur de la Cour il devient seigneur de La Baraterie. Le sept jour de juillet mil six cent soixante et dix a esté solemnisé en Eglise de céans le mariage d'entre Jacques de Maussabré escuyer sieur de la court fils de deffunct Denis de Maussabré vivant esuier sieur de la Borchege et de Damoiselle Claude Riffaz sa femme de la paroisse d'Heugnes d'une part aiant recu le certificat du sieur curé d'Heugnes certifie n'avoir vu aucun empechement des parties et de Dame Marguerite Bonneau fille de deffunct Mathieu Bonneau vivant escuier sieur de la ..... et de la deffuncte dame Jeanne Charaule sa femme de ceste paroisse le tout acec consentement de leurs parens et en présence de .... Marguerite Bonneau (mars 1643, Cléré du Bois - 30 avril 1693, Heugnes) est la fille de Mathieu Bonneau, Sieur de la Pacaudière, et Jeanne Charrault. : Louis II de Maussabré de La Baraterie (8 avril 1671, Heugnes- 17??) se marie le 14 janvier 1696 à Nouans-les-Fontaines avec Louise le Roux (1654 - 21 décembre 1737, Heugnes), dont : * Marie de Maussabré (28 mars 1697, Heugnes - av. 31 janvier 1741), mariée le 6 février 1720, Heugnes à Claude de La Motte-Tillou (10 août 1699, Vicq-sur-Nahon - av. 15 mai 1751), Ecuyer seigneur du Cormier. : Son neveu, Louis III de Maussabré de La Baraterie (1720, Cloué - 1???) est écuyer, garde de l'abbaye de Mizerais, marié le 10 janvier 1757, à Cloué, à Catherine Fournier Les Maussabré, seigneurs de Heugnes, n'étant plus bien en cour du fait de leurs apostats, non pas pu bénéficier de charges lucratives après les guerres de religion et peu à peu perdent leurs moyens de subsistance. La lecture assidue des registres paroissiaux de Heugnes permet de dire que les Maussabré de Heugnes entre 1640 et 1789 sont mariés de plus en plus avec des paysans et sont parrains, marraines ou témoins lors de mariages, même de domestiques. Il en est tout autre pour les seigneurs de Villablin, de La Mardelle, du Puy de Cloué, terres auxquelles s'ajoutent les dots et héritages de leurs épouses. Ils sont généralement officiers jusqu'à la Révolution. Ces Maussabré, lorsqu'ils sont officiers du roi, vont de garnison en garnison et meurent sur tous les champs de batailles d'Europe et des colonies. Ils se marient parfois en dehors de la région, souffrent des persécutions religieuses, puis des persécutions contre la noblesse en 1789 et ne vont plus être seigneurs d'Heugnes. Le château du Rabry . Le château du Rabry et les Menou . thumb|260px|Château du Rabry à Heugnes. L’ancienne et illustre maison de Menou, originaire du Perche, connue depuis les commencements du XI siècle, donne naissance aux branches de Menou de Comboulan et de La Faurélie, dont l’auteur s’est fixé en Périgord environ l’an 1500. Si l’on ne peut préciser l’époque de séparation de cette branche, il est du moins certain que par ses alliances et par ses services militaires, qui se sont produits sans interruption depuis 550 ans jusqu’à nos jours, elle a soutenu honorablement le nom qu’elle porte. Ses preuves de noblesse sont établies depuis l‘époque précitée, soit devant les commissaires généraux et intendants de la Généralité de Guienne, soit devant la Cour des Aydes de Bordeaux, en 1754, soit enﬁn devant les généalogistes des Ordres du Bai pour le service militaire avant la Révolution. Transplantée en Périgord vers l’an 1500, ainsi que nous venons de le dire, la famille de Menou est aussitôt classée parmi la principale noblesse de ce pays, comme on peut s’en convaincre par la convocation de ban et arrière-ban sous l’année 1542. Cent ans après, cette maison fait constater son antique origine par une enquête judiciaire dans laquelle comparaissent comme attestant les plus anciens noms de la province. Cette enquête contient, notamment au sujet des armoiries de la famille de Menou, des notions d‘autant plus intéressantes et d’autant plus précieuses pour celle—ci, qu’elle mentionne cette famille comme étant en possession, dès les temps les plus reculés, de bannières et de devises. On sait qu’au XVI siècle, un bien petit nombre de familles avait de semblables attributs héraldiques, signes distinctifs et irrécusables de la plus haute noblesse et de la plus ancienne extraction; on sait aussi que les bannières sont tellement inusitées parmi les familles originaires du Périgord, qu‘à peine si on peut trouver un seul exemple de ce genre d’armoirîes dans cette province. Bien que l’enquête dont nous parlons, et qui est sous la date de l’année 1655, ne spéciﬁe pas en détail le blason de la maison de Menou, on ne peut se méprendre au sujet de ce même blason, si l’on considère que d'anciens cachets de famille, remontant au moins à 200 ans par leur forme et par leur travail, se retrouvent encore en la possession des deux seuls rameaux qui subsistent en Guîenne actuellement. Ces cachets sont absolument identiques à ceux de la maison de Menou du Perche, aujourd'hui fixée en Berry et en Touraine. : Brice de Maussabré du Rabry... De religion protestante il doit s'exiler avec sa femme et ses enfants. Leurs biens furent vendus ou donnés par le Roi à Jean de Menou (1520-1600), seigneur du Mée, qui en obtint la confiscation. Selon une autre version, en 1590, Gilles de Quinault, seigneur de Pellevoisin et abbé commendataire de Saint-Genou partage ses terres. Il donne Le Rabry à son gendre, Jean de Menou. Ce dernier reçoit, le 29 janvier 1590, au nom de sa femme, les fiefs et seigneuries du Bois-Saint-Père, de l'Hôtel d'Heugnes et du Rabry, que son beau-père a acquis de Brice de Maussabré, seigneur des dits lieux''Preuves de l'histoire de la maison de Menou / par A.-F.-J. Borel d'Hauterive ; sous la direction du Cte Jules de Menou'', Borel d'Hauterive, André-François-Joseph (1812-1896) Firmin Didot frères (Paris), 1852.. Ce sont de toutes façons des biens certainement achetés une misère à une famille de réformés contrainte à l'exil. : Edmond de Menou du Rabry (1581-1651), au début du XVII siècle, reconstruit le château du Rabry. Il fait d'une d'une ancienne maison-forte médiévale, un petit château renaissance. Il épouse en premières noces demoiselle Caristie de Mareuil, dame de Treuillaut et de la Ferté-Sainte-Fauste, et fille unique de Jean de Mareuil, seigneur desdits lieux, et de Jeanne de Sauzay. Les Menou possèdent cette propriété jusqu'en 1651. Elle passe ensuite aux Marolles par alliance. Le château du Rabry et les Marolles . thumb|260px|Saint-Cyr, le film.Cette ancienne famille apparaît d'abord dans des actes de don à l'Abbaye de Saint Paul de Cormery, en 1130. Selon le document, un certain Raoul de Marolles, Chevalier fait don à l'Abbaye du Domaine de Trian. Helias de Marolles fait un don à l'Abbaye de Beaugerais dans le diocèse de Tours. Depuis plus de 300 ans, la famille de Marolles donné à la France des soldats, de grands serviteurs de l'Etat et des prêtres. Claude II de Marolles (1663), Sgr. de La Rochère, du Breuil, et Noizay, Gentilhomme ordinaire de la maison du Roi, lieutenant-colonel des Cent-Suisses, maréchal de camp, marié à Agathe de Chastillon (famille possessionnée à Soleillan, en Forez). Ledit Claude est resté célèbre par son fameux duel en champ-clos sous les murs de Paris, le 2 août 1589 ; d'un coup de sa lance qui traverse le crâne de son adversaire, il tue Jean de l'Isle de Marivault. Au XIX siècle... L'on conserve encore le casque du vaincu au château du Rabry (à Heugnes, départ. de l'Indre), château qui, des Menou, passa par mariage (au XVI siècle), aux de Marolles, puis en 1827 aux de la Tour du Breuil, qui le possèdent actuellement''Le sieur Daudiguier, ''Le vrai ancien usage des duels, Paris, 1617, chap. 34 ; de Pluvinel, Institution dU Roy en l'exercice de monter à cheval, p. 154 ; les historiens Mezeray, Moreri et de Thou, et enfin les Mémoires — aussi intéressants que finement écrits de Mme du Fay de Choisinet .' : Jeanne de Menou, fille d'Edmond, se marie le 15 avril 1630 à Louis de Marolles (1602-1651), seigneur du dit lieu et de La Rochère, du Breuil et de Noizay. Il est fils de Claude II de Marolles et le frère de Michel de Marolles (1600-1681), abbé de Villeloin de 1626 à 1674, auteur de très nombreuses traductions d'auteurs latins, il est un habitué des salons, notamment de celui de Madeleine de Scudéry. Il constitue un fonds de 123.000 estampes acheté en 1667 par Colbert et à l'origine du Cabinet des estampes de la Bibliothèque royale. : Leur fils, Dieudonné Louis de Marolles du Rabry (1634-1708), est marié à Françoise de Velard (1648-1712). Ils sont les parents de : : Gilles Claude de Marolles (1680 - ap. 1719), Chevalier, marié le 21 octobre 1708, à Orléans, avec Françoise d'Ardéan. Ils sont les parents de : : Marie-Françoise de Marolles (1719 - 1768), baptisée 15 mai 1719, paroisse Saint-Martin à Heugnes (Indre), fille de Claude de Marolles et de Françoise d'Ardéan. Novice (23 décembre 1739), religieuse (28 janvier 1742) à Saint-Cyr. Pr. 10 août 1728. Morte à Saint-Cyr, le 5 mai 1768 (mairie de Saint-Cyr). Voyage 25 mars 1739''Les Demoiselles de Saint-Cyr (1686-1793), Vindry, Fleury (1869-1925), H. Champion (Paris), 1908. . : Pierre Michel de Marolles du Rabry (1710 - 1789), décédé en mars 1789 au château de Rabris, Lieutenant-colonel de Cavalerie, Ordre Royal et Militaire de Saint-Louis (chevalier), marié vers 1770 avec Marie Anne Macquerel de Quémy. Il effectue des modifications sur la demeure, reprise de baies en 1764. : Pierre de Marolles du Rabry (1771 - 1827), l'un des chefs de la Vendée de Palluau, maire de Heugnes''Bulletin de la Société archéologique de Touraine, Guillaud-Verger (Tours)., marié le 7 février 1804 avec Marie-Charlotte de Boisvilliers, née le 12 mars 1768 au châteay de La Dixme, à Fontenay (Levroux), élève pensionnaire à St-Cyr (preuves en 1778), décédée le 25 septembre 1807. Ils n'ont pas de postérité. Jules Huet de La Tour du Breuil hérite de son oncle Pierre de Marolles le château du Rabry. Marie-Charlotte de Boisvilliers est la soeur de sa mère. Le château du Rabry et les Huet de La Tour du Breuil . Leurs successeurs depuis 1827, les Huet de La Tour du Breuil font de nouvelles transformations en 1834 et 1875. Les communs sont agrandis. La couverture du logis est refaite, et celui-ci est prolongé sur ses extrémités par une aile basse d'un côté et une orangerie de l'autre. La tour nord carrée est transformée en chapelle. : Jules Huet de La Tour du Breuil est né le 31 juillet 1803, au château de La Tour du Breuil, à Veuil et décédé le 10 juillet 1877, au château du Rabry, à l’âge de 73 ans. Il est le fils de Jean-Marie Amable Huet de La Tour du Breuil (1750 - 1808), officier au Régiment Bourbon Cavalerie. Résidant à Fribourg (Suisse) il aide les Jésuites traqués lors de la guerre du Sonderbund en les hébergeant. Pie IX le crée comte romain pour services rendus en 1846-47. Jules Huet de La Tour du Breuil est maire de Heugnes en 1828-1831, 1836-1848, 1850-1853, 1870-1877. Il se marie le 4 octobre 1830 avec Elisabeth Fournier de Bellevue, née le 23 mars 1800 à St-Malo , décédée en 1883 à Pleudihen-sur-Rance,à l’âge de 83 ans. : Henri Huet de La Tour du Breuil est maire de Heugnes 1878-1881 L'ÉGLISE D'HEUGNES . thumb|260px|Nouvelle église (style néo-roman). L'église de Heugnes est mentionnée en 1089''Journal des Savants'', Pierre Claude François Daunou, Pierre Antoine Lebrun, Barthélemy Hauréau, Charles Giraud, Gaston Bruno Paulin Paris, Léopold Delisle, René Cagnat, Alfred Merlin, Institut de France, Académie des inscriptions & belles-lettres (France), Jean Cusson, 1994.. Son curé a pour nom Robert. Il signe une charte pour la fondation de l'abbaye de Miseray. Hujus autem Silva nomen est Ognensis dictum ab Ecclesia scilicet que dicta est Ognia in cujus parrochia est, 1112 ; Nous avons l'Ecclesia Santi Pietri de Ugnia cum pertinentiis suis, en 1174, qui nous mentionne la paroisse qui dépend de MéobecqBulletin, Volumes 3 à 4, Académie du Centre, Chateauroux, P. Lanogis et cie., 1897.. Ecclesia de Hugnes, 1204Bulletin, Volumes 3 à 4, Académie du Centre, Chateauroux, P. Lanogis et cie., 1897.. Hogne, vers 1250A.D. 18-G 3, Pouillé de Bourges, p. 144.. Capellanus de Hugnia, 1327Pouillé de Bourges, p. 43. ; Capellanus de Hugnia, 1351Pouillé de Bourges, p.69. ; La paroisse Saint-Pierre dépend de Méobecq, puis de Miseray à partir du XIV siècle. Parochia de Hugnia, patronus Abbas de Miserayo, 1648Pouillé de Bourges, p. 131.. Paroisse Saint Martin de Heugnes, de Hugnia vel Onia, patron : l’abbé de Miseray, 5 septembre 1766A.D. 18-2 F 147, fol. 39. ; La Cure vaut trois cens trente livres. Elle est à la collation de M. l'Abbé de Miserai, qui s'appelle Barthélemy de La Fleuterie, Docteur de la Maison de Sorbonne. Dom Pierre-Hyacinthe Rose. — De l'abbaye de Cherbourg ; appelé en 1711 ; curé de Saint-Satur de 1714 à 1719 ; puis curé d'Heugnes; enfin prieur de l'abbaye de la Vernusse ; meurt en 1742, à Cherbourg dans sa maison professe. Paroisse Saint Martin d’Heugnes, patron : Abbé de Miseray, 1772 (Pouillé de Bourges, t. 1, fol. 94 v°)Église suivi du nom de saint Martin, évêque de Tours, patron de la paroisse, Département de l'Indre.. La paroisse «Saint-Pierre» dépend de Méobecq, puis de Miseray à partir du XIV siècle. Le patron de la paroisse est aujourd'hui saint Martin. Dans la première église il y a des autels de la sainte Vierge et de saint Jean à l'entrée du chœur. Il y a dans l'église un autel et une confrérie de Notre-Dame de Bon-Secours dont la fête est l'Assomption. François de Maussabré est curé à Heugnes. Suspect, comme frère d'émigré, bien que fidel à la Révolution, il est obligé, lui aussi, de payer son contingent à la prison, doublement, et comme prisonnier et comme riche ; car, détenu le 4 décembre 1793, il doit payer 400 francs de contribution. Cherrier le met en liberté, le 2 décembre 1794, l'estimant doux et bienfaisant''Bulletin de la Société académique du Centre : archéologie, littérature, science, histoire et beaux-arts, P. Langlois (Châteauroux), 1904/04 (A10,N2)-1904/06.. RÉVOLUTION FRANÇAISE . La Révolution française est accueillie comme partout en France avec joie à Heugnes. Toutefois, dans ce village les rapports avec les petits seigneurs locaux sont avant la Révolution globalement bons, comme l'attestent les registres paroissiaux, où les nobles sont souvent parrains ou témoins à des mariages, ou même parfois se marient avec des gens du tiers. Pourtant la région n'est pas solidaire de la chouannerie, ni même des Fédéralistes, insurgés présents dans les 2/3 des départements français. Interrogatoire de Joseph Moreau (1792) . Les ADI ont conservé l'Interrogatoire de Joseph Moreau devant le tribunal du district de Châteauroux, le 11 août 1792. Cet homme est accusé de divers vols et travaux illégaux (fauchage, moissonnage) par François Maussabré, prêtre-curé de la paroisse d’Heugnes : : ''Aujourdhuy samedy onze août mil sept cent quatre vingt douze, l'an quatrième de la liberté, l'audience publique du tribunal du district de Châteauroux, chef lieu du département de l'Indre, tenante à laquelle siégeaient Messieurs Antoine François Bonnin, président, Jean Gagneron Latouche, Antoine Joseph Le capelain, Guillaume Barthélémy Boëry et Jérôme Legrand, juges ; Louis Turquet Silvain, Prévôt (...) suppléants et Silvain Guerimeau homme de loi ; à l'effet de juger sur l'appel intergeté par Joseph Moreau du jugement contre lui rendu au tribunal du district de Châtillon-sur-Indre le vingt six mai dernier sur une procédure extraordinairement instruite contre lui à la requête du sieur François Maussabré, prêtre curé de la paroisse d'Heugnes. A été mené ledit Joseph Moreau pour être extrait des prisons de cette ville où il est détenu. Lequel était derrière le barreau a été interrogé publiquement, les portes de ladite audience étant ouvertes et en présence du sieur Silvain Pépin homme deloi et François Pacaud avoué...Service éducatif et action culturelle des Archives départementales de l’Indre-Carole Fresneau & Jérôme Descoux-2011/2012. La Vendée de Palluau (1796) . thumb|260px|La Vendée de Palluau : En jaune, les villages hostiles à la république. En vert, les petites villes tenues par les bleus. En rouge, les bourgs attaqués par les chouans. Le cercle bleu correspond à La Montée Rouge où a lieu le massacre. Palluau est un village proche d'Heugnes. En 1796, pendant la Vendée de Palluau, le propriétaire du château du Rabris à Heugnes, M. de Marolles est l'un des chefs du soulèvement. Les gendarmes, le 11 mars 1796 (21 Ventôse An IV) se sont transportés... au Rabry, commune d'Heugnes, maison de la Vieille-Marolle et à la métairie d'Heugnes, appartenant au citoyen Beauvilliers, pour y faire la recherche et arrestation du curé de Saint-Flovier, dans lesquels endroits sus énoncés n'y avons trouvé aucun citoyen suspect. '' Cela ne plaît pas aux habitants de la paroisse. Une vingtaine de jeunes paysans principalement d'Heugnes attaquent une douzaine de gendarmes à Pellevoisin, retranchés dans le cabaret de la veuve Sarrazin. Ceux-ci doivent fuir sans leurs chevaux à Buzançais. Deux d'entre eux sont blessés, et quatre autres sont faits prisonniers. Après cette ''victoire les jeunes paysans d'Heugnes avec d'autres insurgés libèrent Palluau, où l'enthousiasme est général, passent à Villegouin et prennent Ecueillé. Le 15 mars 1796, les royalistes d'Heugnes et des autres villages, environ 800, paysans, journaliers et artisans ruraux, encadrés par quelques nobles, sont décimés en voulant prendre Buzançais. Les insurgés doivent se cacher. Des prisonniers sont fusillés à Buzançais. Mais aucun n'est d'Heugnes. Par contre, le citoyen Robin, acheteur de l'abbaye de Miseray, est contraint de ravitailler en armes et en vivres les derniers rebelles. L'un des chefs de l'insurrection encore en vie se contente d'une mèche de cheveux de la demoiselle du logisVeillat Just, La Vendée de Palluau, souvenir de l'An IV en Berri.. Gabriel Gérard, demeurant au Rabry, commune d'Heugnes, Charles Moreau, journalier au Rabry, commune d'Heugnes, et Pierre de Marolles, propriétaire dudit lieu du Rabry, font partie des cinquante-trois individus jugés du fait de la Vendée de PalluauRevue du Centre : littérature, histoire, archéologie, sciences, statistique et beaux-arts, Gaume et Cie (Paris) 1879-1895.. La Vendée de Palluau (M. l'abbé M. Bourderioux). : La Vendée de Palluau, en mars 1796, ne fut pas un événement qui affecta seulement le Berry, mais qui s'étendit encore par delà les confins de la Touraine. Un document, émané de l'un des officiers qui y fut mêlé et qui appartenait à la noblesse de la région, Pierre-Alexandre de Marolles, seigneur du Rabry à Heugnes, puis maire de son village, jette un jour nouveau sur l'affaire. Dans un certificat, fourni en tant que maire au fils de l'une des victimes de ce mouvement insurrectionnel, M. de Marolles déclare le donner comme ayant été nommé, en 1795, capitaine par Stoflet, « officier général de l'armée Vendéenne en Poitou ». M. de Marolles note d'autre part que « l'armée royale formée à Palluau » l'avait été « par les ordres de M. de Pichegru, généralissime de l'armée du Rhin ». '' : ''L'insurrection de Palluau se couvrait donc de l'autorité d'un général républicain. La chose, toute singulière quelle paraisse, semble vraie. On sait que Pichegru s'étant abouché avec les émissaires de l'armée de Condé avait commencé un mouvement de recul sur le Rhin qui tendait à ouvrir la frontière de l'Est à l'armée des Emigrés et à provoquer une restauration monarchiste ; c'est exactement à ce moment-là qu'éclata l'affaire de Palluau et celles concomitantes de Morée, de Sancerre et de Salbris. : Des détails inédits sont donnés ensuite sur la prise d'Ecueillé par les insurgés. L'on voit le curé constitutionnel de Nouans, M. Goupy, qui fut administrateur du département, faire le coup de feu contre les assaillants, prendre honteusement la fuite, puis revenir et haranguer hardiment les habitants de la ville réoccupée par les républicains. : ''Ces détails mettent encore en évidence la grand peur qui saisit les autorités de Montrésor à la nouvelle de la prise d'Ecueillé, l'occupation par les volontaires de la Côte-d'Or du Sud de ce canton — surtout de Loché et de Villeloin — pendant plusieurs mois, occupation dont les habitants gardèrent un fort mauvais souvenir'Bulletin de la Société archéologique de Touraine'', Guillaud-Verger (Tours).. UN SIÈCLE DE CROISSANCE ECONOMIQUE . Du début du XIX au début du XX , Heugnes voit des landes devenir des champs, des fermes, une gare et des écoles être bâties, et même une nouvelle église accueillir les nombreuses paroissiens. Le bourg compte plusieurs commerces et entreprises dynamiques. Une commune pauvre et peu peuplée . En 1829, Faiseau-Lavanne, dans Recherches statistiques sur les forêts de la France... se demande ce qu'est devenue la forêt d'Heugnes, située près de Châtillon-sur-Indre, d'une étendue d'environ 6.000 arpens (= 3.000 hectares), comprise entre les bourgs de Cloué, d'Heugnes, de Villegouin et de Préault. On ne voit plus dans cette contrée, qu'un vaste désert. La majeure partie des bois communaux et usagers encore existans, et qui sont considérables dans cette province, courent à ce néant''Recherches statistiques sur les forêts de la France, tendans à signaler le danger qu'il y aurait pour elles d'ouvrir nos frontières aux fers étrangers'', Faiseau-Lavanne, J.-B.-F., A.-J. Kilian (Paris) 1829.. Le 13 janvier 1847, la maladie de la pomme de terre provoquent des troubles de grande ampleur dans le Berry. Un chargement de blé est accaparé à Buzançais par le peuple qui tue le meunier. Avant l'arrivée des troupes une partie des insurgés monte vers le nord par Argy, Pellevoisin, Heugnes, d'où la révolte se réactive et s'étend sur la canton d' Écueillé (16, 17 et 18 janvier). Cela se traduit par des pillages, des destructions de moulins, de machines à battre et de charrues, accusés de supprimer des emplois agricoles''Jean Edmond Briaune, 1798-1885: cultivateur, agronome, économiste'', Jean-Pascal Simonin, Presses de l'Université d'Angers, 2006. p.58.. Des châteaux sont pillés. Pour calmer les esprits, le conseil municipal à Heugnes encadre des ventes forcées de grain. Ce qui lui vaut d'être suspendu par le préfet''Le prince, le peuple et le droit: autour des plébiscites de 1851 et 1852'', Léviathan (Paris), Frédéric Bluche, Presses universitaires de France, 2000. p. 92.. Heugnes est une commune bremalière, passez-moi cette expression berrichonne,comme Jeu-Maloches, Pellevoisin, Le Tranger, Cléré-du-Bois... De bru mâle, c'est-à-dire la bruyère la plus élevée, l'erica scoparia des botanistes des nombreuses brandes. On y meurt pas jeune comme dans la Brenne''Compte rendu des travaux de la Société du département de l'Indre à Paris'', Société du Berry (Paris). 1854 (A2,N2)-1855.. Développement de la commune (après 1856) . Les époux Villemon sont traduits, en 1862, à la requête du sieur Pestel devant le tribunal de simple police du canton d'Ecueillé, pour délit de pâturage commis sur des brandes dont il se prétend propriétaire. Le maire d'Heugnes intervient dans l'instance, et soutient que ces brandes appartiennent à la commune, qui les abandonne au libre parcours des bestiaux des habitants. La commune qui n'en fournit pas les preuves est condamnée tout comme les époux Villemon''Répertoire de législation et de jurisprudence forestières...'' , 1864 (T2)-1865.. Les communaux d'Heugnes sont l'objet de nombreux litiges. Les communaux possédés par la commune de Heugnes forment la quantité de 4.216 hectares. La commune de Heugnes est des plus pauvres et des moins peuplées du département. Ses habitants ne s'élèvent pas au delà de 602. Cette commune est on ne peut plus propre à devenir le centre d'une vaste exploitation agricole divisée par sections avec des travailleurs seraient rangés par catégorie, imaginent des théologiens en 1856. La colonie peut recevoir non seulement les travailleurs du département, mais ceux de 4 ou 5 départements du centre, ceux du Cher et de la Creuse. Les théologiens parlent d'une masse d'enfants trouvés, de demi-valides existant dans les hospices, des ouvriers sans ouvrage. Et le bienfait d'une pareille création, si utile à la classe indigente, va peupler la commune d'Heugnes et augmenter la production agricole de l'Indre''Troisième et dernière Encyclopédie théologique, ou Troisième et dernière Série de dictionnaires sur toutes les parties de la science religeuse, offrant en français et par ordre alphabétique, la plus claire, la plus facile, la plus commode, la plus variée et la plus complète des ..., Volume 7, Felix Martin-Doisy, J.-P. Migne, 1856.. Selon Amédée Renault, ancien vétérinaire et élu local, des Belges et gens du nord défrichent les brandes de Heugnes. Sur le plateau d'Heugnes, vers 1860, les frères Durand, de Soissons (Aisne), défrichent les landes de La Grande et de La Petite Duranderie. Ils font bâtir deux grosses fermes modernes et une dizaine de maisons pour leurs ouvriers agricoles, avec chacune deux hectares de terre, Le Gardon Frit. Georges Mireveaux, ropriétaire du château d'Argy, en 1885, entreprend le défrichement du lieu dit "les Arpents" ou les "Brandes d'Heugnes", une partie des communaux des brandes d'Heugnes. Ce communal est une plaine de 112 hectares, indivis entre les deux communes voisines d'Heugnes et de Jeu-Maloches et depuis longtemps une source de conflits entre elles. Les Rohant-Chabot, Maison de Chabot, descendants des Buzançais, lèguent 670 hectares à la commune. Vers 1865 apparaît une tuilerie-briqueterie à Heugnes, les Produits siliceux de l'Indre, selon l'Annuaire industriel. Répertoire général de la production française. Au XIX siècle, l'église Saint-Martin est reconstruite dans le style néo-roman. Le village compte en 1891, 985 habitants. Et à cette époque le village est relié à la ville du Blanc (Indre) et à Valençay par une liaison ferroviaire et une gare. La gare d'Heugnes est construite dans le style ''Blanc-Argent, avec un bâtiment voyageur et une halle accolée. Elle est mise en service, le 17 novembre 1902, avec l'ouverture de la voie entre la gare d'Écueillé et la gare du Blanc. Le défrichage des Bois de champs d'oiseaux refusé . Les Rapports et délibérations Conseil général de l'Indre comptent de nombreuses demandes rejetées de les conseillers municipaux qui veulent cultiver les bois d'Heugnes : En 1871, une demande de la commune d'Heugnes tendant à ce que le Bois lui appartenant soit distrait du régime forestier, montre le Bois appartenant à cette commune ne rapporte rien. Plusieurs tentatives faites pour vendre des coupes restent infructueuses. Le conseil municipal veut en affermer le sol avec obligation, de le défricher. Les Agents forestiers s'associent à cette demande. Ils pensent que le Bois n'est pas susceptible d'aménagement ni d'exploitation régulière. Un certain Jolivet, Rapporteur de la Commission de l'Agriculture et de l'Assistance, en 1875, déclare que le projet préparé par l'administration des forêts, pour l'aménagement de la forêt d'Heugnes dont la contenance est de 68 hectares a été communiqué au Conseil municipal d'Heugnes. : Dans celte délibération, le Conseil municipal explique que le bois est de mauvaise qualité, que le repeuplement des parties vides serait infructueux par suite des ajoncs et bruyères qui se développent rapidement et qui étoufferaient les jeunes plants. : Dans son rapport du 21 juin 1884, M. l'Inspecteur adjoint des forêts reconnaît que le bois d'Heugnes, loin de dépérir, tend au contraire à s'améliorer, que ce bois est de plus en plus susceptible d'aménagement et d'exploitation régulière, et il conclut au rejet de la demande de la commune d'Heugnes. : ...L'Inspecteur des forêts assure que dès que l'aménagement proposé sera appliqué, cet immeuble donnera à la commune d'Heugnes un revenu qui, à la fin de la révolution transitoire, s'accroîtra rapidement et sera égal, sinon supérieur, à celui que pourrait donner le défrichement. : Votre Commission approuve les conclusions de l'administration des forêts et elle ajoute, aux motifs exposés par MM. les Agents forestiers, des raisons tirées du système de culture suivi par les fermiers de la commune d'Heugnes, système qui consiste à prendre au sol toute la richesse accumulée qu'il recèle, sans jamais rien lui restituer, si ce n'est des matières improprement appelées engrais et composées tout exprès pour mettre en jeu la puissance productive d'une terre. Ce mode de culture est, à notre avis, tout simplement désastreux, parce qu'il est susceptible de stériliser le sol des communaux d'Heugnes. Le Sous-Inspecteur des forêts fait l'historique des 70 hectares incendiés à diverses reprises en partie ou en totalité. Ils sont encore incendiés, dit lé rapport, puis, recépé en totalité en 1857. Il explique que ces nombreux incendies ont pour conséquence fatale de faire périr un certain nombre de souches et de diminuer encore la vitalité des autres. Une commune riche et très peuplée . On apprend que la commune d'Heugnes a une population de 796 habitants, 21.000 francs de revenus assurés par des baux authentiques, 850 francs de rente sur l'État, du fait des legs des Rohant-Chabot. Donc ses budgets se soldent tous en excédant de recette. Elle possède une école de garçons et une école de filles; tous ses chemins sont construits, ou à peu près. La Commission conseille à la commune de tenter un reboisement dans les parties défectueuses et conserver ces bois soumis au régime forestier. Les électeurs de la commune d'Heugnes votent en 1900 pour un maire républicain et catholique. Les électeurs de Heugnes ont fondé aussitôt une école libre, école qui compte 60 élèves environ, alors que l'école laïque ne compte que 5 ou 6 enfants. Le préfet, M. Liegey casse la délibération prise par le Conseil d'Heugnes, sous prétexte qu il est interdit à une commune de subventionner les écoles libres. Ne pouvant toutefois pas interdire l'école des religieuses de Sainte Anne, il interdit leur pharmacie. Les villageois doivent aller chercher des médicaments dans les bourgades''La Croix'', Bayard. 1900/12/29 (Numéro 5432).. En 1923 Heugnes a 76.037 francs de recettes et n'en dépense que 67.382. Résistance aux Allemands (1943-1944) . thumb|260px|Louis Napoléon BonaparteM. Mirveaux, maire de la commune d'Heugnes, est révoqué par le Gouvernement de Vichy en 1940''Informations générales (Vichy. 1940)'', Ministère de l'intérieur (Vichy). 1941/11/04 (N62).. L'école est fermée. Le maire d'Heugnes est suspendu pour avoir commis le crime de prendre parti en faveur des Sœurs, puis finalement révoqué. Les terrains constituant le legs Rohan-Chabot qui entourent la ferme de la Pyramide sont situées à une altitude d’environ 200 mètres et sont le point culminant sur une distance de plus de 300 km dans un arc de cercle allant du plateau de Langres jusqu'à Bordeaux. Un tel site devait retenir l’intérêt des forces allemandes qui début 44 y installe une très importante base de radio-télécommunication (repérage des adversaires ou téléguidage des nouvelles armes allemandes). L’installation n’est pas achevée. Les effectifs militaires et ouvriers sont de plusieurs centaines. Il ne s’agit pas d’unités combattantes. A moins de 2 km de cette base une uité de maquisards et réfractaires du STO les surveillent. Ils observent les nazis de la forêt de Champs d’Oiseaux et les champs aux alentours, mais en évitant les accrochages. A quelque distance de là près de la gentilhommière de La Butte (altitude 204 m), a lieu le 28 août 1944, le drame de La Butte, trois jours après la bataille d’Ecueillé un accrochage dramatique entre des démineurs militaires et une colonne allemande en débâcle. Sur les six occupants du camion, cinq sont tués sur le coup ou achevés dans le fossé. Un seul survit miraculeusement, le lieutenant de Monfort, qui n'est autre que le Prince Louis Napoléon Bonaparte. L'agonie des communes rurales . Après la guerre le village connaît un fort exode rural. Il passe de 919 habitants à 642, puis à 441 habitants. La gare d'Heugnes est fermée au service voyageurs avec le passage du dernier autorail, le 26 septembre 1980, sur la section Luçay-le-Mâle à Buzançais. Cette même section étant fermée au service marchandises, le 31 décembre 1988. Du fait de l'existence d'un projet d'exploitation touristique, l'ensemble de la ligne entre Luçay-le-Mâle et Argy fait l’objet d’une inscription au titre des monuments historiques, depuis le 18 janvier 1993. Depuis 2005, la gare est de nouveau intégrée dans une ligne de chemin de fer en activité, elle devient une des gares de la ligne du Train du Bas-Berry, qui n'a qu'un intérêt touristique des plus limités, mais qui a au moins le mérite d'exister. Grâce à des élus dynamiques deux commerces ont réouvert. L'Auberge d'Heugnes est désormais considéré comme un bon bistrot de campagne. Les Jardins du Nahon (horticulture) et quelques agriculteurs ou éleveurs vendant leurs productions donnent un peu d'activité à ce village menacé de disparaître comme les écoles du fait des regroupements de communes. Actuellement le déclin démographique est provisoirement stoppé. Toutefois les menaces sur les conseils départementaux et les services publics en milieu rural font craindre le pire. Espérons que le village sache conserver son caractère bucolique qui attire les habitants des villes. Un projet de parc éolien à côté du village semble abandonner pour le bien du plus grand nombre. NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Commune de l'Indre Catégorie:Noble du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Histoire